


Le Fay

by idrilka



Series: Morgan le Fay [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Spoilery:</b> Do 1x13 <i>Le Morte d'Arthur</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Le Fay

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilery:** Do 1x13 _Le Morte d'Arthur_.

Pewnego dnia nazwą cię Morgan le Fay, ale teraz jesteś tylko Morganą, masz dziesięć lat i właśnie straciłaś ojca.

Kiedy przyjeżdżasz do Camelotu, pada deszcz. Nisko na niebie wiszą ołowiane chmury zwiastujące nadchodzącą burzę, a w powietrzu unosi się zapach ziemi. W taką pogodę zawsze jesteś niespokojna, jakby coś cię przyzywało, gnało naprzód, w miejsca, o których już dawno zapomniano, które zapadły się głęboko, przygniecione siłą nowego porządku. Czasami to uczucie jest tak silne, że aż cię przeraża.

Stąpasz powoli po brukowanym dziedzińcu, nie zwracając uwagi na krople spadające ci na twarz. To dobrze, myślisz. Król nie dostrzeże, że to nie tylko deszcz.

Uther w niczym nie przypomina twojego ojca — rysy jego twarzy są ostre, surowe, zmarszczki zbyt głębokie, jak na jego wiek, a oczy zbyt zimne.

— Od tej chwili Camelot jest twoim domem — mówi król, ale ty czujesz, że ten jedyny i prawdziwy dom odszedł wraz z twoim ojcem. Camelot nigdy nim nie będzie, tak samo jak Uther nigdy nie będzie nikim więcej, jak tylko opiekunem.

Później przychodzą takie dni, kiedy nie potrafisz już przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądała twoja komnata w zamku nad urwistym brzegiem morza, w tym innym życiu przed Camelotem. Z czasem twój ojciec zaczyna być tylko niewyraźnym kształtem i wspomnienie o nim blaknie jak płótno, które zbyt długo pozostało na słońcu. Jeszcze później zaczynasz zapominać, że istniało jakieś życie przed Camelotem.

Nawet nie zauważasz, kiedy przestajesz być Morganą z Kornwalii, a zaczynasz być Morganą z Camelotu, podopieczną króla Uthera, częścią królewskiej rodziny.

Tamtej dawnej Morgany już nie ma.

  
Pewnego dnia nazwą cię Morgan le Fay, ale teraz jesteś tylko Morganą, masz szesnaście lat i dręczą cię sny.

Z początku są niewyraźne i niewiele pamiętasz po przebudzeniu, ale kiedy z biegiem czasu stają się bardziej wyraziste, żałujesz tego od razu. Widzisz w nich czerwień — krew i śmierć, i żałobę, noc w noc, aż wreszcie zaczynasz myśleć, że oszalałaś.

Za dnia cienie się oddalają, więc każdego wieczoru chciwie łapiesz ostatnie promienie słońca, a później długo palisz świecę, w nadziei, że tej nocy sny nie nadejdą. Przychodzą zawsze, pełne kolorów, dźwięków i zapachów, a kiedy budzisz się z krzykiem, wciąż masz wrażenie, że w powietrzu czuć mdlący zapach krwi, że twoje palce wciąż są od niej lepkie.

Czasami myślisz, że może jesteś przeznaczona do innych rzeczy, że te sny to tylko zapowiedź tego, co ma się stać. Czasami ta myśl cię przeraża.

Kiedy decydujesz się wreszcie powiedzieć komukolwiek o twoich koszmarach, jest późna jesień i Uthera nie ma w zamku — prowadzi kolejną wojnę z jednym z sąsiednich księstw. To dobrze, myślisz, bo nie potrafisz przewidzieć, jak zareagowałby król. Takie sny i magię dzieli tylko cienka granica, którą można przekroczyć, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, a wiesz, jak bardzo Uther nienawidzi czarów w każdej postaci.

Gajusz ma dobre, mądre oczy i słucha cię ze zrozumieniem, uspokaja, mówiąc, że nie ma powodu do niepokoju (chociaż później myślisz, że gdybyś przyjrzała mu się wtedy uważniej, dostrzegłabyś niepewność na jego twarzy), a następnie podaje napar mający zapewnić spokojny sen.

Lek nigdy nie działa i sny nadal cię prześladują, za każdym razem pełniejsze i wyraźniejsze. Kiedy to, co czasem w nich widzisz, staje się rzeczywistością, wmawiasz sobie, że to tylko przypadek, że takie rzeczy przecież się zdarzają i nie mają nic wspólnego z działaniem jakiejkolwiek magii.

Ale myśl o tym, że być może to życie, które teraz wiedziesz, nie jest twoim przeznaczeniem, wciąż nie daje ci spokoju.

  
Pewnego dnia nazwą cię Morgan le Fay, ale teraz jesteś tylko Morganą, masz dwadzieścia dwa lata i nigdy nie byłaś tak przerażona jak w tej chwili.

— Nie możesz tam iść, Arturze! — mówisz gorączkowo. — Widziałam straszne rzeczy! Nie pozwolę ci pójść!

Koszmar wciąż żyje przed twoimi oczami i widzisz wszystko, każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół — nie możesz na to pozwolić, ale Artur trzyma cię mocno i każe odprowadzić Merlinowi z powrotem do zamku.

Jeśli naprawdę zostałaś stworzona do innych rzeczy, to właśnie poniosłaś porażkę i wiesz, że cena, którą zapłaci Camelot, będzie niewyobrażalna. Wiesz też, że to dopiero początek. Czasami się za to nienawidzisz.

Kiedy patrzysz na płaczącego Uthera, niosącego w ramionach umierającego Artura, czujesz się dziwnie odrętwiała i pusta w środku, jakby ktoś wyrwał z ciebie wszystkie uczucia i zostawił tylko wypalone gliniane skorupy. Nie potrafisz płakać, więc siedzisz tylko przy kominku, z dala od okna, z którego widać nikłe płomienie świec oraz ludzi pogrążonych w żałobie, choć Artur wciąż jeszcze żyje, i wpatrujesz się w ogień.

Zastanawiasz się, czy teraz, kiedy to, o czym śniłaś przez wiele lat, wreszcie stało się rzeczywistością, twoje sny odejdą na zawsze. Ale później zasypiasz w fotelu i budzisz się, widząc czerwień pod powiekami, i już wiesz, że to nigdy nie minie.

Tej nocy po raz pierwszy i ostatni w życiu modlisz się o cud i kiedy wreszcie cud się zdarza, nie wiesz, co powinnaś zrobić. Nie odważyłaś się pójść do Artura, kiedy umierał i teraz również zwlekasz, ale gdy wreszcie zamykasz za sobą drzwi jego komnaty i widzisz jego bladą twarz oraz podkrążone oczy, masz ochotę go uderzyć — za to, że cię nie słuchał, za to, że nie potrafił ci zaufać, za to, że niemal umarł i zostawił cię samą.

Zamykasz oczy i kiedy go całujesz, jego usta są suche, lekko spieczone od gorączki, ale to nic, to nic, bo mogły być zimne i nieruchome, i nie wiesz, czy wtedy kiedykolwiek byś sobie wybaczyła.

  
Pewnego dnia nazwą cię Morgan le Fay, ale teraz jesteś tylko Morganą i kochasz po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Sny stają się nagle bardziej odległe i mniej wyraźne, groźby na chwilę się oddalają i chociaż wiesz, że to dopiero początek, że to, co ma nadejść, będzie gorsze od wszystkiego, co się do tej pory wydarzyło, przez moment czujesz się bezpieczna i spokojna.

Drzwi komnaty Artura są uchylone i kiedy wchodzisz do środka, widzisz, jak — ubrany już przez Merlina w pełną zbroję — wygląda przez okno. Podchodzisz do niego powoli i kładziesz mu dłoń na ramieniu; dopiero wtedy się odwraca, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył dotąd twojej obecności.

— Śniłaś? — pyta cicho, całując twoją dłoń. Kiedy potrząsasz przecząco głową, uśmiecha się i dotyka lekko twojego policzka. — Więc nic mi dzisiaj nie grozi?

— Nie — odpowiadasz, wręczając mu złotą wstążkę. Artur trzyma ją przez chwilę w wyciągniętej ręce. — Wygraj dla mnie ten turniej.

Wiążesz wstążkę na jego ramieniu, po czym wspinasz się na palce, by go pocałować. Jego wargi są znajome i bezpieczne, a później Artur wygrywa turniej, wygrywa go dla ciebie, i tej nocy znów śpisz bez snów.

Koszmary powracają niedługo potem, tej nocy, kiedy umiera Uther, a Artur staje się królem. Budzisz się z krzykiem i nie pomagają nawet zapewnienia Artura, że to był tylko sen, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Wciąż czujesz zapach śmierci, niemożliwy do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym. Godzinę później dzwon ogłasza zgon króla Camelotu.

Trzymasz wtedy Artura w ramionach, w mocnym uścisku, pozwalając mu na moment prywatnej żałoby, bez setek oczu wpatrujących się w nowego władcę rozpaczającego po śmierci ojca. Kiedy wreszcie podnosi głowę i patrzy na ciebie, widzisz w jego oczach coś innego, czego wcześniej tam nie było. Tamten dawny Artur zniknął bezpowrotnie.

W tym momencie zaczynasz rozumieć, że nigdy nie będziesz królową.

  
Pewnego dnia nazwą cię Morgan le Fay, ale teraz jesteś tylko Morganą i nigdy wcześniej nie byłaś tak bardzo samotna.

Camelot nie jest już tym, czym był kiedyś. Artur nie jest już tym, kim był kiedyś; nawet nie zauważyłaś, kiedy staliście się sobie tak obcy. Być może za bardzo przypominasz mu o Utherze — to on cię sprowadził na dwór, otoczył opieką i wychował jak córkę, której nigdy nie miał. Może to dlatego, w tych pierwszych dniach po śmierci ojca, prawie na ciebie nie patrzy. Może to dlatego przestaje z tobą rozmawiać.

Tak naprawdę nie wiesz, co jest gorsze — to, że odsuwa się od ciebie, czy to, że zbliża się do Gwen, tej Gwen, która jeszcze tak niedawno była jedynie twoją służącą, a teraz być może pewnego dnia zostanie królową.

Teraz, gdy zostałaś sama, Camelot przestał być domem.

Kiedy opuszczasz Camelot już na zawsze, pada deszcz. Szmaragdowozielony płaszcz jest ciężki od wody, a wystające spod kaptura kosmyki włosów przylepiają się do twarzy, ale ty nie zwracasz uwagi na krople spadające ci na twarz. Nikt nie zauważy, że to nie tylko deszcz.

Zbiera się na burzę i twoja natura znów gna cię przed siebie, przyzywa w miejsca, o których dawno zapomniano.

Wiesz już, że jesteś przeznaczona do innych rzeczy, że sny stanowiły zapowiedź i teraz śnisz nawet na jawie — widzisz przyszłość wyraźnie i jasno. Morgana. Widząca.

Czasami chciałabyś, by ten dar — to przekleństwo — nie był twój, by należał do kogoś innego, kogoś, kogo nie zniszczy i nie wypali do cna. I chociaż rozumiesz, że niektórzy ludzie nie mogą wybierać magii, tylko się z nią rodzą, to czasami chciałabyś, aby ten wybór istniał.

Inne ścieżki są dla ciebie zamknięte, więc podążasz jedyną, która wciąż na ciebie czeka. Druidzi przyjmują cię do siebie i jesteś tam, w samym środku oka cyklonu, podczas gdy stara religia budzi się do życia i magia wraca do Camelotu.

Zaczynasz zapominać tę Morganę, którą byłaś, zanim przekroczyłaś granice prastarego lasu.

  
Sny przychodzą i odchodzą, gwałtowne jak przypływ, zostawiając cię z dziesiątkami pytań bez odpowiedzi. Widzisz w nich zimne, niebieskie oczy chłopca zwanego Mordredem, tego samego, którego uratowałaś od śmierci w Camelocie i którego teraz traktujesz jak syna. Widzisz w nich gasnące, niebieskie oczy Artura. Widzisz w nich krew i ogień, i śmierć, i życie. Widzisz w nich wyspę Avalon pośrodku jeziora, osnutą mgłami, niedostępną dla śmiertelników.

Teraz już zaczynasz odkrywać swoje przeznaczenie. Nie jest tym, czego się spodziewałaś, nie jest tym, o czym marzyłaś, a jednak twoje życie jest splecione nierozerwalnie z życiem Artura i wiesz, że musiało tak być. Coś musiało umrzeć, by coś innego mogło się narodzić — to odwieczne prawo świata. Twoja historia jest jego częścią.

Poranki wczesną jesienią są chłodne i kiedy otwierasz oczy, widzisz krople wody nanizane na sznury z nici babiego lata oraz pożółkłe liście spadające cicho z drzew. Lato minęło i już wkrótce zapłoną ognie Samhain — kolejna jesień, na którą czekasz z niepokojem. Nie wiesz, kiedy to, o czym śnisz, stanie się prawdą, ale we wszystkich snach widzisz ciemne chmury oraz złote i czerwone liście, na które upada Artur. Avalon z twoich wizji jest ukryty za jesienną mgłą i nie możesz go dosięgnąć. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Znasz przyszłość, a jednak twoje życie jest tajemnicą nawet dla ciebie samej.

Ludzie opowiadają o tobie różne historie. Niektórzy mówią o kapłance starej religii, przechadzającej się po pradawnych lasach, w których, zapomniani, ginęli starzy bogowie. Inni mówią o bogini dawnego porządku, ostatniej ze swego rodzaju.

Wybrałaś inne życie, to, które było ci przeznaczone, z dala od Camelotu. Tamtej dawnej Morgany już nie ma.

Morgan le Fay, tak cię teraz nazywają.


End file.
